


Photo Troubles

by holywakamoly



Series: Jock and The Bad Boy [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Feminization, M/M, Nipple Play, heavy usage of princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holywakamoly/pseuds/holywakamoly
Summary: How Jared found out that Jensen takes videos and photos of him and uses it to mess with him in class.





	Photo Troubles

Jared had woken up, and sent Jensen a selfie of him in bed. Jensen never woke up in a good mood unless it was two in the afternoon. Usually after Jared showered he would get a reply if Jensen would be in school, but today he heard a ping pretty early. Hoping for the best, he ended up squealing to himself seeing the message. Jensen was coming to school today. There was a chance that Jensen would even pick him up from school. There was even a picture of him looking grumpy with a middle finger. 

Score one for Jared! 

Jared was happy seeing it was a Friday, and they were dating close to eight months. In secret, but a few people who knew about it never bothered them. Jared figured that they wanted to respect their privacy. Jensen however had threatened to end their lives if they had ever spoken about Jared and him being together. They both were 16 now and had explored more in-depth to their relationship. Before leaving the house, he sent Jensen another selfie, which got a reply of “get the fuck out of the house, princess” Jared went out and saw Jensen waiting for him in his car. Seeing a finger beckoning him towards the car, Jared closed the door hurriedly and skipped towards the car. Jensen hardly picked him up for school and what’s more, he was 30 minutes early. 

This meant that they could spend some time before school either making out or getting breakfast. Jared was happy either way with spending time with Jensen. 

By the time the both of them reached school, Jared was cursing Jensen. He had a few hickies below his collarbones and it was not fair to how he was left half-hard from giving Jensen a blow job in the car. Jensen wanted him to taste his come for breakfast, telling Jared how it would help him put on some muscles. It had started a small squabble with Jared trying to pinch Jensen's nipples in retaliation for the comment. However, before he could even pinch Jensen, Jensen gripped both his wrists in one hand and had started pinching both his nipples. 

Both his nipples felt sore and he was 100% sure that they would be red. He didn’t understand Jensen’s fascination with getting them all swollen and red. Going to classes was going to be torture. It didn’t help that his shirt would be rubbing against his nipples and he had brought a hoodie that was tighter, which meant more chafing. 

During the third lesson in class, he got a message from Jensen. Quirking an eyebrow, because Jensen hardly ever started messaging first, he opened the chat. Downloading the picture, he quickly shut down the app. It was a picture of Jared sucking Jensen off. He quickly texted Jensen. 

Jared: Jensen, delete that shit  
Jensen: Fuck no princess. Imagine everyone seeing a jock on his knees for the bad boy on his badass motorcycle  
Jared: Jensen, please. My dad would murder me. Please Jensen?  
Jensen: Sweetheart, I’ll be your new daddy.  
Jared: J, please. I’m begging you  
Jensen: Alright, princess. Get to the begging. Let’s see how well you do  
Jared: What?  
Jensen: You said it. You’re begging me. Do it.  
Jared: Jensen. Please delete that shit.  
Jensen: Not working. Hmm, how about you skip the last two hours and come home with me?  
Jared: Fuck.  
Jared: Shit.  
Jared: Okay. 

Jensen was lounging against the car with no worries. He was an asshole with a learner’s permit and no one cared when Jensen drove alone or with his gang. Jared stood at the school’s door, all nervous to what Jensen would do to him. Jensen beckoned him over with a finger. Jared shivered but went forward. 

“Princess Jared, come to see your king?” 

“Get fucked, asshole” 

“Not a good start to the begging to be honest. Wanna try again, baby boy?” 

Jared whined and shifted on his feet. “King Jensen, please delete that photo?” Jared tried the puppy dog eyes which worked on everyone but Jensen, the only one he wanted those eyes to work on. 

“Maybe later. Are your parents’ home?” 

“Uh, yeah? Think so? I was dinner at your place, wasn’t I? The place where you got the picture from. Forgot that?” With that Jared sauntered to the other side of the car. He liked it when he managed to one-up Jensen. Made him feel good, seeing as how often Jensen made him flustered. Jensen came from behind and stopped him with a grip on his arm.The next moment before Jared could say anything, Jared yelped. 

Jensen started whacking him on the ass. Jared squirmed and tried to move to no avail. Fuck. Fucker’s so strong. 

“Oh, is baby boy getting hard?” Smack. Smack. Smack. Jared moaned and grinded against the car, not even trying to deny the words that sent a thrill through him.

“Get in the car, one more childish statement, I’ll make sure you can’t sit in class coming Monday” Jared nodded and got in when Jensen opened the door. 

Jensen drove them towards the outskirts of their town, towards this grocery store. Jared knew the store would not bat an eye seeing two students not in class on a schooling day. Jensen had told him to make a good dinner to help his case for the photos; which meant that he needed to make burgers and get a good dessert. 

Those were generally Jensen’s favorite food. 

During their trip, Jensen had pushed Jared against the shelves and nibbled on the back of his neck. He felt himself flushing in shock that Jensen would be so brazen. He was manhandled to face the front and had kissed Jensen in the store. Jared assumed they only made out for two minutes but it felt like hours and Jensen had groped his ass the whole time, making him bump against Jensen’s front. 

Jensen had arubptly left Jared, who had bent forward with his hands on his knees, panting away.

“Baby, we can’t get those beers,” Jared told him when he saw Jensen picking up two six-packs. 

“Baby boy, I can do anything I want. You just stand there and look pretty yeah?” Jensen smacked Jared’s ass and kissed him on the cheek and walked towards the cashier. 

Jared muttered under his breath and rubbed his ass which stung from the slap. Trust the fucker to be an asshole and sweet at the same time. Jared went the other way and started to search for some ice-cream. Finding it, he went to the cashier and saw that half their items were already packed, including beer and a bottle of whiskey. Jensen turned when he heard Jared approaching and slung an arm around his waist dragging Jared closer.

“Hey princess” Jensen shot Jared a smug look.

Jared leaned against Jensen and whined softly. Fuck he was getting hard again. He had not had the time to jerk off before school, Jensen had made sure to hang around him until the first bell rang. If anything he was excited seeing that it was a Friday and he was playing hooky on his last two classes. Jensen even though asked him to skip, would make sure that Jared was still doing well in school. Jensen took all their purchases in one hand and Jared’s hand in the other. Thinking they were heading to the car, he walked a little faster but was dragged to the clothing store. 

“Pick a pink tank top, one size smaller than yours” Jensen ordered. There was no asking in his tone, he expected to be obeyed. 

“Jensen, seriously?” Jared tried wriggling his hand away from Jensen’s. 

“Very serious, princess. Get to it” Jensen tightened his grip. 

Jared took a shirt in pastel pink. “Eh, get one that says princess, princess” 

Jared groaned and chose the one Jensen was staring at. He mentally whined seeing the tank top, Pink Princess.

“Jensen, I’m serious. I’m not wearing this out to school or when we go out.” 

“How about the princess’ castle or the devil’s hangout?” Jared stared at Jensen’s choice of words, describing their homes. Was this guy whom he actually really liked? Jared continued wandering and followed along when Jensen dragged him out of the shop and into the car. Their purchases were thrown into the backseat of the car. Jared had good memories of the car. Especially this morning when he had made Jensen come in 10. Jared saw that they were going to his house and sighed in relief. 

Jensen’s place was small but the amount of shit he saw when he gazed out the window freaked him out. It was only three and Jensen could not be expecting him to start cooking now, would he? Sometimes, it seemed like Jared was treated more like a wife, rather than a boyfriend. Jared learned how to cook, wash laundry and clean a house as Jensen’s place was messy. 

He didn’t mind it, but when he saw his friend’s relationships, it was vastly different from his and Jensen. Jensen, however, was very different from the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all have further ideas or what not, feel free to talk to me on tumblr - mudderfucker26
> 
> If anyone is wondering what shirt Jensen got Jared, see this: https://www.zazzle.com/cute_girly_pink_princess_graphic_tank_top-235507802984466408


End file.
